


Swarm

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Sasuke, Itachi. Sasuke tries to show Itachi his new shuriken jutsu, but is met by unwanted guests instead.





	Swarm

"Nii-san, let me show you the shuriken jutsu that I learned!" Sasuke bubbled with excitement, eagerness and determination shining in his ebony eyes. He rocked on his feet impatiently, hands held behind his back as he stood in front of his brother, who had just gotten home from one of his many, tiring ANBU missions.

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's energy. Really, Sasuke was just too cute... So innocent. Pulling down his scarf so that he could be heard, Itachi reached down and pat the child on the head once, allowing himself a small, amused grin.

"Of course, Sasuke. Allow me a moment to change, first." Sasuke couldn't help but return the grin tenfold, nodding enthusiastically.

Itachi stepped away from the front entrance and moved silently down the hall and toward his room, leaving Sasuke to wait impatiently at the door. And before Sasuke could call through the house and disturb their father, the teen came walking back, opening the door for his brother.

"Shall we go out in the fields this time, Sasuke? It should be more of a challenge for you." Itachi paused at the door, glancing down at the seven-year-old curiously.

"Hn!" Sasuke ran on out of the house, taking on a head start toward the area where Itachi usually trained. Itachi merely shook his head and followed after. He stayed close behind should Sasuke manage to get himself lost. Which... happened too often for his own liking.

When the brothers reached the field, Sasuke ran through the tall grass toward a lone tree in the middle. Grinning, he stopped just a few feet from the tree and took on his stance. Itachi just stood next to him, watching and observing. Taking notes so that he could tell Sasuke what exactly needed to be worked on.

Taking kunai out from his small holster, Sasuke held one in each hand before throwing them. One hit the tree dead on with a 'thunk,' but the other veered off track when Sasuke accidently cut himself, going straight into the treetop...

...and knocking down a beehive. Angering them.

And they came out in swarms, looking for vengeance on whoever disturbed their little home.

"Ack!" Sasuke's eyes widened and he immediately held his hands over his head for protection.

Itachi cursed, reaching out and pulling Sasuke behind him. With quick movement, Itachi performed the seals for the most basic katon jutsu before setting the insects aflame.

God, sometimes Sasuke was just as much trouble as he was cute.


End file.
